Four Again!
by TrekkieL
Summary: When an alien artefact turns Ianto into a 4 year old child, the Torchwood team are going to need to look after him, but can they change him back? Will Owen and Ianto put their differences aside and become friends? Janto and, maybe, Towen. Rated T for swearing and maybe some mush scenes. Title and summary are rubbish, the story is better! ON HOLD! I apologise...
1. Four again

_**Lots of people have had this idea and I just wanted to try my own version. I don't know how it will go, but here's chapter 1.**_

_**Some swearing probably later in the story. Depends on my mood. :D**_

"Ianto! Please stop running around! You're going to hurt yourself!" the first thing Jack had heard when he entered the HUB was Tosh, apparently trying to stop Ianto from running around. But Ianto _never_ ran in the HUB.

"Tosh? What's going on? Where's Ianto?" Tosh looked at Jack.

"He's just gone up the stairs and if he keeps running about, there's going to be another accident!" Tosh replied before running up the stairs. Jack looked up and down for Ianto but he couldn't see him anywhere. Then, his mind registered what Tosh had just said.

"Wait! Tosh? What do you mean _another_ accident?" Jack asked, fearing for Ianto. Had he hurt himself or had he hurt someone else? Why _was _Ianto running around the HUB? Just then, Owen and Gwen appeared.

"I can't find him, Tosh." Owen sighed.

"We've check the archives, Jack's office, the morgue, Myfanwy's nest and the autopsy bay." Gwen informed. Tosh ran down the stairs and turned to her computer and began imputing codes.

"Try the kitchen and the cells. I'll look for him on the CCTV. I do hope he didn't leave the HUB." Gwen and Owen paled and looked at each other in shock before running off in their assigned designations.

"Tosh! Please tell me what's going on! Is Ianto ok?" Jack half-yelled at her. Tosh looked at him sternly.

"Ianto is anything _but _ok, Jack." Tosh answered before moving her hand to her ear. "Gwen. I got the CCTV up. He's in the archives."

"But I already checked in there!"

"Well, he must have slipped in there when you weren't looking then. Just get him before he hurts himself." Tosh ordered.

"Tosh! Just tell me. What the hell is going on?"

"GOT HIM!" Gwen called from a room somewhere on the left. Owen was the first to return to the main area, followed by Gwen with a small boy.

"Who the hell is that?" Jack asked, pointing to the boy, who was squirming in Gwen's arms and demanding to be put down. He looked about the age of three or four. When the boy heard Jack's voice, he stopped wriggling and looked at Jack.

"Jack!" the boy cried. Jack stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't tell me that's Ianto." Everyone looked at the ground. Jack cleared his throat. "Well?"

"You told us not to tell you." Owen scowled. "Make up your bloody mind, Harkness." Ianto broke free from Gwen and ran to Jack, wrapping his arms around his legs upon reaching him. Jack smiled, despite the situation. The kid was damn cute!

"Ianto?" Jack asked the boy, picking him up and settling him on his hip. The small child beamed, as if to say 'Yep! That's me!' Jack looked at Tosh.

"What happened to him?" Tosh looked over at Owen, who nodded and handed her a small metal cube with different shapes and buttons on it. Jack took it from her and inspected it.

"You're telling me this turned Ianto into a four-year-old boy?" Jack scowled at the cube and gave it back to Tosh, who immediately shoved it in the draw in her desk.

"Yep. That's what happens when you work for Torchwood." Owen commented. Jack glared at him, and then turned his attention to Ianto, who found the buttons on Jack's shirt interesting and started fiddling with them. When Ianto felt Jack's gaze on him, he looked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. Then, he continued to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Ianto? Do you know where you are?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded and muttered the words 'HUB' and 'Torchwood'. "Do you know who we are?" Ianto nodded again, pointing at everyone as he named them.

"Jack, Owen, Toss, Gen, 'Anto!" he said loudly and beamed. "Jack is hot, Owen is cocky, Toss is bootiful, Gen yikes boys and I am adorwable!" he laughed and buried his head in Jack's shoulder to avoid the looks the team would give him. Jack laughed as Owen and Gwen looked like they wanted to kill Ianto and Tosh blushed slightly.

"So, he had the mind and body of a four year old, but he still has his memories? Gwen, can you order the Chinese?" Jack wanted to keep Gwen away from Ianto after what he had just said. Gwen nodded and walked off to order it. "Does that mean, inside, he's a four-year-old of a twenty-four-year-old?" Jack turned to Owen, who was still glaring at Ianto.

"I'll go and check now, but if he _is_ thinking like a twenty-four-year-old, I'm gonna bloody kill him."

* * *

Owen had the results after half an hour's worth of tests. Jack was sat on the autopsy table with Ianto perched on his knee, Tosh stood behind the table with the alien artefact that had changed Ianto into a child and Gwen stood on the stairs with the Chinese they had ordered earlier.

"Well, he's a very healthy, bratty four-year-old. His brain is that of a four-year-olds. It seems he has his memories, but he's a four-year-old." Owen explained, pointing at an x-ray of the young Ianto.

"So, he remembers everything, but he can't control himself? Is that what you're saying?" Jack bounced Ianto on his knee and Ianto giggled. Owen nodded.

"Something like that." Owen sighed. "But there's just one question."

"What's that?" Jack asked. Everyone looked up at Owen.

"Can whatever did this to Ianto change him back?"

_**That's the first chapter. Hope you liked it and I may or may not continue it, depending on how many reviews I get. :D**_


	2. Let's go shopping

**_Ok. I got load of reviews so I decided I'm gonna continue. Thank you to all those who favourite, followed and/or reviewed my story. I really appreciate it! :D_**

**_IMPORTANT:_****_ I forgot to mention in the last chapter, there will be some Tosh/Ianto friendship, with mentions of 'Countrycide' and 'Greeks Bearing Gifts'. Set after 'adrift' so Tosh and Owen are alive._**

**_BE WARNED_****_: There may be some swearing later in the story and I, personally, am not a big fan of Gwen, so she may be ignored a lot. Now, on with the story:_**

Jack had left Gwen and Owen at HUB whilst he, Tosh and Ianto went to buy Ianto some clothes. The ones he was wearing had been shrunk, along with Ianto, but they wouldn't last, after all, they didn't know how long it would be until Ianto was back to normal… if he was going to be back to normal.

Ianto was sat in a trolley whilst Tosh pushed it and Jack picked clothes and shoes that he thought were cute. Ianto would shake his head or nod at certain items, and even picked some stuff himself. That he liked and thought he needed, most of which were suits.

After finding Ianto some suit shirts, Tosh went looking for some plastic cups, plates, bowls and cutlery. Jack was helping Ianto try on some suit jackets in the suit aisle. The suits were made for formal occasions and had everything for a small child to look their best. Ianto was eagerly putting on a black jacket when an elderly lady stopped what she was doing and looked at the two.

"Your son is very eager to try on that suit! I've always had a problem with my nephew and suits." The woman smiled. Jack smiled back.

"He always wants to look his best." Jack explained, playing along with the title of 'the father'. He looked down at the young boy, who was turning around and looking in a mirror, adjusting the suit when it got creased. The woman laughed.

"He's very cute." She smiled sweetly and gave Ianto a little wave. Ianto waved back, looking as sweet and innocent as he could, before turning his attention back to the jacket.

"I know! He must get it from me." Jack replied, grinning at Ianto, who had taken the jacket off and handed it to Jack, giving him a funny look saying he wasn't too happy with that last comment. Jack took the jacket and slung it over his shoulder, only to get told off by Ianto, who complained about how he had just gotten all the wrinkles out of it. The woman giggled.

"Well, I'll let you two get on with it then before you get in trouble with him." The woman smiled to Jack.

After they had all said goodbye, Ianto looked up at Jack and tugged the bottom of his coat.

"I wan da wed sirt wid dat dactet." Jack picked Ianto up and placed him on his hip.

"Red is most definitely your colour and you can have whatever you want, Yan." Jack grinned. Ianto snuggled further into Jack's shoulder as Jack took him to find Tosh.

They found Tosh, or Tosh found them, in the coat aisle. Tosh had pulled out a cute navy fleece jacket, a wool brown coat and Jack found a grey coat similar to his own RAF Greatcoat. Ianto had made it clear that he didn't want it, but Jack insisted and who was Ianto to break his lover's heart, even if he was only four-years-old and not interested in the coat? So they bought the coat. All 3 of them.

When they returned to HUB, Tosh and Jack were carrying bags and bags of clothes and stuff for Ianto. Ianto skipped ahead of the two, accidently running into Owen and falling back on his bottom.

"Watch it Tea-Boy." Owen snarled and looked over at Jack and Tosh. "Jesus! How much have you got!? It's only for the Tea-Boy and he's not gonna need half that stuff!" Jack looked at him.

"He's not _just _the Tea-Boy, Owen." Tosh began unloading the bags so they could see what they had bought. They counted 6 shirts, 3 suit jackets, 2 under-jackets, 4 ties, 7 pairs of trousers, 4 pairs of shoes, 3 coats, a pack of bibs, and that was just the stuff Jack had in his bags. Tosh began unloading hers. She had got the more essential stuff, like juice cups, plastic bowls and cutlery, a rain mac. However, when she got to the bottom of the bag, she turned to Jack.

"Um… Jack? Can I talk to Ianto? In private?" Tosh asked. Jack looked at Ianto, confused, but left the room never-the-less. Tosh turned to Ianto, rummaging in the bag until she found what she was looking for. "Ianto… I got this for you." She pulled her hand out the bag, revealing a stuffed, beanie toy. It was a fairly large grey dog with floppy ears and _really_ soft fur. Ianto took it with a questioning look.

"Tank you, Toss, But wat dis for?" Ianto asked. Tosh sighed and sat in a nearby chair, sitting Ianto on her lap. Ianto observed the dog.

"Well, remember Beacon Brecons?" Ianto tensed and Tosh hugged him. "And that time when I could read minds?" Ianto nodded. "Well, I've learned a lot about you during missions, and after I read your mind. I learnt that you're scared, un-appreciated, and I felt you could use something to comfort you. You… you don't have to keep it… if you don't want it. It was just an idea that I had when I saw it."

"Tank you, Toss." Ianto smiled at Tosh, who smiled back. "It's pwerfect." He hugged the toy close to his chest and sighed. "Sowwy bout mermoiries. The contwyside and mind weeding thingy." Ianto frowned. Tosh bounced him on her knee.

"It's not your fault, Yan. I brought it up. You remember Mary?" Ianto whimpered slightly, hugging the dog closer. He nodded. "When I was reading everyone's thoughts, you were the only person who truly cared about me." She smiled at Ianto, who looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"But evewyone sould 'ave been wowwied 'bout you. Maybwe not Gen, coz she don't care 'bout anywon but 'er boys." Tosh laughed. "Is dat why you wan to mwe? Awfter Mawy twied to cwut your twoat, you wan to mwe." Tosh sighed.

"Yes, Ianto. You've always been my best friend at Torchwood."

"I'm gwad your okway." Ianto smiled sweetly.

"Well, thank you for caring, Ianto." Tosh kissed his forehead and continued to unpack the bags.

"What did Tosh want earlier?" Jack asked Ianto as he entered his office, Ianto, who was sat on Jack's hip, looked up at Jack and held out the beanie dog, which Jack took to look at.

"Toss gave me a doggy." Ianto sounded so sweet and innocent. Jack still looked confused.

"Why did she get you a doggy, Yan?" he asked. Ianto's smiled shyly and looked at the beanie dog.

"Coz she undwastands how I fweel as a gwown-up." Jack gave Ianto another look and sat down on his desk, balancing Ianto on his knee.

"So do I, Yan, and I'm sorry. I should have made you feel more like a part of the team, but after Beacon Brecons…" Ianto looked at Jack. The immortal refused to meet his gaze. Slowly, Ianto reached up and gently stroked Jack's hair.

"Not your fwalt, Jack. I kwept mwyself to mwyself." Ianto smiled as Jack looked at him in surprise. "I wove you, Jack." Ianto snuggled up against Jack chest, and stroked his chest. Jack felt himself wrap his arms around the boy.

"I love you too, Yan." He sighed. Ianto saw the beanie dog tossed aside on the desk, half forgotten. He reached over and picked it up, then put it on Jack's head. They both burst out laughing. Ianto giggled as the dog slid off Jack's head and over Jack's face, before landing on top of him. Jack picked the floppy toy off of Ianto and handed it back to him.

"What's the dog's name, then?" Jack asked. Ianto looked like he was concentrating really hard as he thought of a name, and when he did think of one, he smiled at Jack.

"Gwey!" Ianto beamed.

"Grey?" Jack repeated. Ianto nodded, but then realised why Jack had repeated the name.

"No! Sowwy Jack. I wont cwall it Gwey. Dat's a stwpid idwea." Ianto panicked. Naming the dog after his lovers dead brother was _not _a good idea. Jack turned Ianto to look at him.

"Don't be sorry, Yan. You can call him Grey if you wish." Jack tried to smile, but it faltered and he quickly wiped away the on-coming tears so Ianto didn't see them, but Ianto _did_ see them.

"No. Stwpid idwea." Ianto shook his head. "maybwe I cwould cwall him Ben."

"Ben. That's a great name!" Jack tried to sound enthusiastic. "Now, let's go and see Tosh and Owen and see what they think about that alien artefact."

**_That's it so far… I might include a more action-themed chapter soon, so it's different from the other stories, but I'm not sure yet. If you have any ideas, let me know and I'll consider them…_**


End file.
